


bar tabs and the smell of nicotine.

by thoughtsofpastlovers



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Please dont kill me, whoops i made my own characters for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 07:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsofpastlovers/pseuds/thoughtsofpastlovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(old user: bitchythespianhologram)<br/>Maria Reynolds and Eliza Schuyler had been friends their whole lives; now they were going to college together and were both journalism majors. They met in kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since; they miraculously never got into a fight all throughout middle and high school and now here they were, rooming together in college in New York City.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bar tabs and the smell of nicotine.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, before I say anything else- a HUGE thank you to my friend Anna (check out her stuff @stargazedaspirations she's a+) for this prompt and for helping me out with this. She also came up with one of the lines in the fic, but I'll put that in the notes at the end so I don't spoil anything.
> 
> Also, a quick note, I did come up with two of my own characters for this fic just because it wouldn't make sense to use Angelica or Peggy in the sense that I needed the characters to be in. I hope you don't hate it.
> 
> I'm actually very happy with how this turned out and I hope you enjoy it!

Maria Reynolds and Eliza Schuyler had been friends their whole lives; now they were going to college together and were both journalism majors. They met in kindergarten and have been inseparable ever since; they miraculously never got into a fight all throughout middle and high school and now here they were, rooming together in college in New York City.

Sure, Eliza was bisexual and Maria was a hardcore lesbian but that didn’t mean they couldn't just be friends. Fuck the status quo.

Eliza and Maria were out for drinks when everything went down that warm April evening.

But let's back up.

“I’m gonna go get food, wanna join?” Eliza said, suddenly closing her textbook and taking off her glasses.

“Sure, just let me finish this up real quick,” Maria said from where she sat on her neatly-made bed, papers scattered all around her. 

“No problem,” Eliza said, getting up from her spot on the floor and going to put on her sandals.

“And... done!” Maria said after a moment, carefully setting her laptop aside so she could get up without wrinkling any of her papers.

“Good,” Eliza smirked, grabbing her wallet as Maria slid on a pair of black flip flops.

~***~

About five minutes from campus was a lesbian bar that Maria had stumbled upon one night that her and Eliza were now regulars at. They would go in there sometimes just to get food and drinks and sometimes they would make bets on who could get someone to sleep with them the quickest. Eliza and Maria were treated like _royalty_ at the bar. 

“Well if it isn’t my two favorite regulars,” Heather, the bartender, said with a smile on her face, “Usual?” she asked them as they took a seat at the bar. 

Heather was a sweet lady in her upper twenties and co-owned the bar with her wife. She had long blonde hair that she always wore in a high ponytail and she always had a smile on her face. Her southern accent was still there despite her living in New York for almost ten years.

“Yes ma'am,” Maria smiled before looking over to the girl next to Heather.

“Got a new trainee?” Maria asked and Heather smiled at the girl who stood next to her. 

“This here is June,” Heather explained, wrapping her arm around the shorter girl’s shoulders. “Be nice to these two, they're two of our best customers,” Heather said before getting back to work on Eliza and Maria’s drinks.

Eliza could see June eyeing Maria,which she was not excited about. She was tall with chocolate brown hair that was curled to perfection; it fell to the middle of her back. She gave off a vibe of innocence, but her blood red lipstick suggested otherwise. Her eyes were such a dark brown that they were almost black. The scent of cigarettes was being covered by the smell of her vanilla perfume.

“Hey,” June said. Her voice had a slight natural rasp to it; it was low and sexy.

Eliza didn't like her.

Eliza gave June a small smile and half-hearted wave.

“Two vodka martinis,” Heather said with a smile, turning back to Maria and Eliza before telling June that she had to run back to the kitchen area.

Heather disappeared through a set of double doors and it was now just the three of them. Eliza wrapped her hand around the martini stem before turning to face Maria, subtly blocking June from her view.

“I’m Maria, she’s Eliza,” Maria said, gesturing to the annoyed woman beside her. Eliza drummed her fingers across the glass as she saw June smile.

“That’s a pretty name. You two dating?” June said, looking between the two and Maria laughed a little bit; it was a question they had been asked a lot.

“No, no we’re just lifelong friends. She’s my partner in crime,” Maria smiled, turning in her bar stool to face Eliza who weakly smiled back.

“Nice to know,” June said before winking at Maria and Eliza couldn’t help but roll her eyes.

Eliza took a sip from her glass before tossing a piece of hair behind her shoulder. Someone else came to the bar and June walked over, but not before sliding Maria a napkin that had her number written on it.

“So how are you doing on that research paper?” Maria asked, turning to look at Eliza before drinking from her glass.

“Fine,” Eliza said flatly, turning to look at June as she made a drink for a girl Eliza didn’t recognize. “You gonna call her later?” she asked, turning to face Maria before looking down at the napkin.

“Did you not see her? Of course I'm going to,” Maria said, looking at Eliza like she was crazy. Eliza laughed a little bit but internally she felt like she was going to explode.

Of course Eliza had feelings for Maria, but she wasn't going to admit that to herself or to Maria. She wasn’t sure why June flirting with Maria bugged her all of the sudden; girls flirted with Maria all the time. It didn’t surprise Eliza; Maria was a fucking goddess. But today was different; she wasn’t sure what it was but Eliza was pissed.

June eventually came back over and started talking to Maria again, acting as though Eliza wasn’t even there.

“So where do you go to school?” June asked, leaning over the bar as she talked to Maria, blatantly showing off her boobs in her low cut shirt. Eliza wanted to scream.

“NYU; Liz and I are both journalism majors,” Maria said, softly kicking Eliza’s foot under the bar. “She’s kicking my ass at this research paper we have to do though,” Maria said with a laugh and Eliza couldn’t help but smile back at her.

“I’m sure you're doing great; you've gotta be talented to make it into NYU,” June said, and Eliza’s smile faded. Maria blushed at the comment, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

“Well thanks,” Maria said and just then Eliza hit her hand down on the bar with a little more force the what she meant to.

Maria looked at her confused and Eliza quickly apologized, blaming it on a gnat.

Eliza didn’t like June.

~***~

“Are you okay? You seemed kinda tense tonight,” Maria said when they got back to their dorm room and Eliza just shrugged, sitting on the couch in their dorm.

“Just stressed,” Eliza said as Maria came and sat down next to her.

“Are you sure? Because you know you can talk to me,” Maria said, nudging her side and Eliza couldn’t help but smile.

“I know,” Eliza said softly, pulling her knees up to her chest. She looked so small all of a sudden.

“Go get changed really quick. I’ll rub your shoulders,” Maria said and Eliza looked over at her.

“Maria, you really don't have to,” Eliza said but Maria held up a hand, silencing her.

“Nonsense. You're my best friend and you're stressed. Go put on some sweats and I’ll turn on some shitty reality TV,” Maria said and Eliza smiled, getting up from the couch and walking over to her dresser.

 

About ten minutes later, Eliza was wearing a pair of black NYU sweatpants and a gray tank top. She was sitting in front of the couch with Maria behind her, a glass of red wine in her hand as they sat and watched the Kardashians.

“Say what you want about Kim but damn if she came along my path…,” Maria said, her voice trailing off and Eliza couldn’t help but laugh. Maria continued to rub her fingers into Eliza’s shoulders and Eliza wanted to melt under the touch.

“Better?” Maria said as she noticed Eliza starting to relax.

“So much,” Eliza exhaled, bringing the wine glass up to her lips and taking a drink from it.

“Come here,” Maria said, tucking her feet underneath her and patting at the spot next to her, gesturing for Eliza to join her.

Eliza was quick to get up and swing her legs over Maria’s lap as they watched the small TV. 

“Are you sure everything's okay? I don't wanna keep bringing it up but I'm usually pretty good at reading you,” Maria said, grabbing a piece of Eliza’s hair and loosely braiding it.

“I’m fine, M, I promise” Eliza said, giving her a small smile as she cuddled in closer to Maria. 

Maria didn’t touch June's number all night.

~***~

The next night Maria was sitting at the bar again, waiting for Eliza to show up. Heather was the one working the bar and they were just talking and catching up. Heather was like a mother figure to Maria, even though she wasn't that much older than her.

“So you and June seemed to hit it off well last night,” Heather said, wiping down the surface of the bar.

“She’s a nice young lady; you made a good call on that one,” Maria winked and Heather couldn’t help but laugh.

There were a couple moments of silence between them before Heather spoke again. “You know part of me was rooting for you and Eliza,” Heather said and Maria looked at her confused, “I know you girls are just friends; but I've seen how you two look at the other when the other one isn't looking,” Heather said softly. “But maybe I’m crazy,” she said as she noticed Eliza walk in the bar.

“Vodka martini for Ms. Eliza,” Heather said with a smile, pulling the drink out of what seemed like thin air.

“Thanks Heather,” Eliza said with a smile as she wrapped her fingers around the stem of the glass the way she always did. 

“Everything okay M? You look a little out of it,” Eliza said, turning to Maria.

“Yeah, just spaced out I guess,” Maria said, looking at Eliza who gave her a small smile. 

Eliza didn't notice the subtle wink Heather gave Maria before walking over to another customer.

The rest of the night Maria couldn't get Heather’s words out of her head. Surely Maria didn't have feelings for Eliza. No, Maria didn't have feelings for people; she hooked up with them and moved on. She was like the Barney Stinson of the bar, people worshipped her. She couldn’t have feelings for Eliza.

It was going on ten thirty when Eliza said she was going to head home; she had reached that sweet spot between sober and tipsy, and, since she had a test in her general math class the next day, she decided to call it quits.

Maria stayed back and waited for June to show up. When she did show up, Maria was already pretty tipsy and she pulled June aside.

“Come here,” Maria said, grabbing June's wrist and dragging her into the bathroom before locking the door. “Heather won't get mad, don't worry. Just kiss me, please” Maria explained in a hurry, reading the expression on June's face.

Not two seconds later Maria had June pinned against the bathroom door and their lips were pressed together. The smell of nicotine lingered on June’s clothing and Maria didn't know what it was, but it drove her insane. She felt dizzy as June grabbed at the small of Maria’s back, pulling her in closer. 

It wasn't the first time Maria had had sex in that bathroom. 

~***~

The week went by with minimal talk of June, much to Eliza’s relief. It was Friday night, which meant that Eliza and Maria were gonna get dressed up and head out to the bar.

“Well aren't you looking hot tonight?” Maria said, eyeing Eliza up and down. Tonight, Eliza had on a black high-waisted bodycon skirt that reached about mid-thigh and a loose fitting, thin, flowy, deep blue crop top. Her black pumps made her legs look like they were miles long. Her black hair was pulled up in a high pony, and it was perfectly straight; how unlike Eliza. Her coconut perfume was sprayed lightly on her neck and chest.

“Well thanks,” Eliza said with a smug smile, looking at Maria through the bathroom mirror as she finished up her winged eyeliner. “Can’t say you look too bad yourself,” she added with a wink.

Maria was leaning against the doorframe; she wore her signature leather pants and a red tank that hugged her curves perfectly. She also had on a pair of red gladiator sandals. Her naturally curly hair was down and it fell just past her shoulders. She had her nails painted a deep black, which was a perfect contrast to the bright red of her shirt. Eliza wanted to melt.

“Thanks,” Maria said with a smile as Eliza turned to face her. “You ready for tonight?” she asked and Eliza smiled.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” Eliza said confidently.

 

“Two tequila shots,” Eliza said as she and Maria sat down. 

“Someone's not fucking around tonight,” Maria said with a smirk as the bartender poured their shots. 

Eliza laughed a little bit as she picked up the tall, thin shot glass and took the shot. The tequila burned at the back of Eliza’s throat but she didn't care; she knew June would be there soon and she didn't want to be sober for that. 

Maria didn’t tell Eliza about her and June.

“Shots this early in the night?” June said with a light-hearted smile as she took her spot behind the bar, watching Maria take her shot.

Eliza not-so-subtly rolled her eyes at June before Maria ordered them their usual vodka martini. 

Eliza tried to space out Maria and June's constant flirting, but with every brush of the hand and innocent smile Eliza felt like she was going to lose her mind. Eliza quickly downed the rest of her drink and put the empty glass on the bar, where it was refilled nonchalantly. 

Maria could tell something was bugging Eliza, so when June walked over to help someone else she turned to face Eliza. “Tell me what's wrong. And don't tell me it's nothing because you are visibly pissed off right now,” Maria said calmly and Eliza looked up from her phone. 

“I promise you I’m not pissed. I'm just sober,” Eliza said with a smile and Maria gave her a half-hearted judgemental look.

“Not for much longer,” June said, returning with a cosmopolitan in her hand, “It’s from the lady over there,” she said, pointing to a woman who was sitting in a booth over in the corner with a couple of other girls.

“You gonna go talk to her?” Maria said with a smirk and Eliza just shrugged, sipping on the beverage that had been handed to her.

“I don’t know, we'll see if anything better comes along,” Eliza said and Maria laughed; Eliza loved seeing Maria laugh.

“Savage,” Maria said and Eliza shrugged.

 

The night went on and Eliza actually found herself laughing and having fun; the flirting between Maria and June had let up slightly and for that Eliza was thankful.

Eliza and Maria at this point were both equally tipsy when June had made her way back over to the girls. Eliza sighed, knowing that June was gonna take Maria from her once more.

Maria and June were talking again and Eliza had returned to texting her friend Alexander, who knew all about Eliza’s feelings for Maria. It wasn’t until Eliza heard June say, “my shift ends in ten minutes, if you wanna head back to my place,” that Eliza looked up from her phone and gave June a look of pure disgust like she had just said Romney for President!!

“I’m sorry but could you not?” Eliza said bluntly and Maria looked at her confused. “I don't know what it is about you, but I don't like you. And I'm not gonna let my best friend sleep with some horny bartender; which is really saying something because I’ve let her sleep with a lot of people,” Eliza said and Maria grabbed Eliza’s arm, which Eliza was quick to shrug off.

“Excuse me?” June said, turning her attention away from Maria and facing Eliza.

“You heard me,” Eliza said and June went to respond, but she couldn’t. 

Eliza threw her drink in June’s face before spitting out, “put it on my tab, bitch,” and walking out of the bar.

Eliza was out back behind the bar, leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette in her hand when Maria found her.

“Okay, first off, since when do you smoke?” Maria said, trying to catch her breath, it was obvious she had been running around trying to find her. “And what the fuck was that?” she added and Eliza just closed her eyes, trying to calm down before she spoke.

“I only do it when I’m stressed and/or pissed off. Which I'm both right now. And I don't wanna talk about it,” Eliza said, throwing the cigarette butt on the ground and stomping it out.

“No, okay, you're keeping something from me and I need to know what it is! You're pissed at me and I don't even know what I did!” Maria said, her voice rising slowly. 

This was their first fight.

“You don’t have to keep things from me, Eliza! We've been friends for how many years and now, all of a sudden, you think you can't talk to me?!” Maria yelled, obvious hurt in her voice and Eliza didn’t want to look her in the eye. “Would you _please_ tell me wha-,”

Her voice was cut off by Eliza’s lips crashing against hers. The kiss was deep and slow as Eliza kept her hands cupped around Maria’s face. She felt Maria’s hands fall on her waist and Eliza led Maria against the brick wall, keeping her there. Eliza broke the kiss and started kissing down Maria’s jawline, earning a small whine for doing so. Eliza smiled a little bit as she kissed Maria’s neck and heard her mumble Eliza’s name under her breath. Maria’s perfectly manicured nails dug into Eliza’s back, keeping herself pressed against the wall under Eliza’s weight like her life depended on it. 

Eliza broke the kiss and Maria felt dizzy. “So is that why you were so pissed off at June?” Maria exhaled, her forehead pressed against Eliza’s. 

“No shit,” Eliza said with a laugh and Maria kissed her again, this time in a more caring way. “I guess now would be a good time to tell you that I kinda have a crush on you,” Eliza said after Maria broke the kiss, causing Maria to laugh.

“I kinda have a crush on you too,” Maria said, looking into Eliza’s hazel eyes.

Maria felt like she was on cloud nine. Like she was a small child watching fireworks on the Fourth of July. Like lightning was just shot through her veins and she was so much more alert. Like Eliza had just given her the one thing she wanted most in life, which she did. Maria _wanted_ Eliza. She _wanted_ to make her happy. No, she didn’t want; she _needed._

They went back to their dorm.

It was the first time Maria had sex in the dorm.

~***~

Flash forward to present day.

Maria and Eliza were now sharing an apartment in New York City and were both successful journalists. They’ve been dating for four years and today was their anniversary. Eliza was stuck at work covering the election and Maria was back at home with their beagle, Heather.

Of course they named their dog after her; if it wasn't for Heather they wouldn't be here right now.

Maria had picked up dinner from their favorite Chinese restaurant and a bottle of Eliza’s favorite red wine cooling in the fridge when the sound of keys unlocking the front door rang in Maria's ear. She quickly smoothed out her shirt and grabbed the red and white roses off the counter.

“Honey, I'm home!” Eliza said in her usual peppy voice. She threw her bag and coat on the couch and when she turned around, she saw Maria standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a bouquet of roses in her hand.

“Happy anniversary,” Maria smiled and Eliza was touched by the gesture.

“Oh babe, now I feel bad because I didn't have time to get you anything. Between the election and all the stupid things Trump is saying and then the water thing in Michigan and-”

Eliza was cut off by Maria kissing her softly. “Hey, it's fine. You could go get me a rock from in front of the building and I would still love it,” Maria said with a smile that Eliza couldn’t help but return. “You also seem to forget that we're both journalists; believe me, I understand” Maria said, handing the roses to Eliza who took them hesitantly. “Now go get changed so we can eat,” Maria said before kissing the top of Eliza’s head.

Eliza disappeared into their bedroom and Maria went back into the kitchen. She put her hand in her sweatshirt pocket and took a deep breath.

_Just breathe._

“I bought us some Chinese and that red wine you like,” Maria called, grabbing some plates down as her phone lit up.

 **From: John Laurens <3** _good luck tonight, alex and i are rooting for you!!_

She smiled but quickly turned the screen off and shoved it in her back pocket.

“That sounds perfect,” Eliza called back from across the small apartment and Maria smiled to herself.

 

An hour later and they were sitting on the couch, Eliza curled in Maria’s side as they watched TV. “I don’t understand how they still have their own show,” Eliza said, holding her wine glass up to her lips like it was a mug of hot chocolate in the dead of winter. “I mean they don't even do anything they just whine about stupid shit. I swear if I have to cover one more story about the goddamn Kardashians I may scream,” she continued and Maria laughed a little bit, running her hands through Eliza’s hair.

“I love you,” Maria said and Eliza sighed.

“I love you too, happy anniversary,” Eliza said, adjusting herself to face Maria before kissing her softly and turning back to the TV.

Maria took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking nerves and reached into her sweatshirt pocket; pulling out a small black velvet box and handing it to Eliza. “Happy anniversary,” Maria responded with a smile and Eliza looked at her with wide eyes.

“Maria Reynolds what is that,” She said, sitting up straighter and putting her glass of wine down on the coffee table in front of the couch.

“Open it,” Maria said with a smile and Eliza opened the box with shaky hands. Inside was the most beautiful ring Eliza had ever seen; it had a silver band that was lined with small diamonds, 14K white gold, and a small blue sapphire in the middle. Eliza covered her mouth with her hand as she looked at Maria.

“Four years ago you threw a drink in some random girl’s face, and honestly it’s probably one of the best things I’ve ever witnessed. You’ve been my best friend and partner in crime literally my whole life and I _hate_ myself that it took me so long to notice that everything I’ve ever wanted in life was always right by my side. But I have you here now, and I don’t want ever want you to leave. So, I was wondering, Ms. Elizabeth Schuyler, if you would please marry me?” Maria asked, her voice a noticeable shaking mess and Eliza had tears in her eyes.

“Yes. Maria, yes. Oh my God, yes! A thousand times yes!” Eliza said as a tear fell down her cheek and she wrapped Maria in the tightest hug. Eliza pulled away from the hug and kissed Maria with as much passion as their first kiss.

When they finally broke, Maria took the ring out of the box and slid it on Eliza’s finger. “I love you so much,” Eliza said, looking at Maria; who also had a tear in her eye.

“I love you too Liz,” Maria choked out before Eliza kissed her.

Eliza hadn’t even noticed the engraving on the inside of the ring. 

_Put it on my tab, bitch._

**Author's Note:**

> Don't smoke, kids. Smoking is bad.
> 
> Anna texted me the beautiful "put it on my tab, bitch" line one night and I couldn't not use it. So another huge thank you to her. You're the bomb.com
> 
> Also, if you wanna see a picture of the ring I did a very terrible job at describing- here it is  
> http://www.zales.com/product/index.jsp?productId=88340616&camp=SEM_GooglePLA&allowPop=no&ci_src=17588969&ci_sku=88340616&kcid=479afe76-4242-4acd-b682-0a13f1825468&gclid=Cj0KEQjwiKS3BRCU-7XQ75Te3NoBEiQAA2t_xOb7buk7ixEOgMxGvpn7PynXvW_GF9nqpVhaNVAVSpcaArWM8P8HAQ
> 
> Please feel free to leave feedback, I love hearing from you guys.
> 
> Follow my tumblr @bitchythespianhologram


End file.
